InaGo: Have We Met?
by Vera The Awesome
Summary: Hayabusa Hideki feels like he's met Mitsuyoshi Yozakura before, and that they don't know each other just because they're both Seeds. When he goes to confront him, things certainly don't go as planned. Hayabusa/Mitsuyoshi, two-shot.
1. Reunion

**A/N: Konnichiwa, minna-san! I'm guessing most of you don't remember these two characters, seeing as they're both pretty minor. Hayabusa is a midfielder from Tengawara. He's the one with purple hair/lipstick and a falcon Keshin. Mitsuyoshi is probably a little more memorable: he's a forward from Mannouzaka. He also has purple hair, slightly resembles a panda and has Conjurer Purim for a Keshin. **

**I never truly thought about these two together before talking about them with Elfana, so I want to dedicate this fic specially to her. X3 I hope you enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Hayabusa Hideki stood in front of Mannouzaka Junior High, and he wondered what the hell he was doing here. Not even fifteen minutes ago, he had been lounging in the Tengawara soccer club room, analyzing training and match material regarding other school teams. Seeing as Seeds worked for the same organization, they were allowed to share their practicing methods in order to get stronger. Hayabusa, fully confident about his own abilities, failed to see the use in revealing secrets between schools and was about to turn the current video off when a particular boy caught his eye: Mitsuyoshi Yozakura, forward of Mannouzaka. Hayabusa didn't know why, but his eyes were stuck to the screen the moment he saw his fellow Seed. He watched as he easily stole the ball from his opponent, brilliantly evaded the defense, and managed one Keshin shoot after another, using his Conjurer Purim.<p>

When the video swapped to other players, the first thing Hayabusa did was grab the remote and rewind Mitsuyoshi's moments. The longer he took him in, the more he started to feel like he… knew him. Of course, he was well acquainted with all of his fellow Seeds, but looking at Mitsuyoshi made him feel like he had seen him before… Before the two of them became Seeds, before Fifth Sector was even founded. Had they met before? Did they know each other beyond the Seed position, and had Hayabusa somehow forgotten about their original connection? He racked and racked his brain for an answer, until he realized just thinking about Mitsuyoshi wasn't going to help. He needed to see him.

And that was why he was here now, inwardly beating himself up. Never mind the fact that Hayabusa had let the forward take complete control of his mind; _why_ on earth had he gone through the effort of visiting his school, of asking him for confirmation regarding an assumption that might be completely wrong in the first place? Hayabusa furrowed his eyebrows, sending the Mannouzaka building a displeased look. He didn't understand why he hadn't just let the issue slide. Mitsuyoshi wasn't in his team or even part of his school, which meant they were, in the end, opponents. Why would he go to these lengths for a mere opponent? It wasn't like he was particularly fond of Mitsuyoshi, or shared a closer bond with him than any other Seed.

Figuring he was probably wasting way too much energy pondering about this, Hayabusa sighed and made for the school entrance. The bell rang just as he neared the door and the midfielder quickly moved to the side, wanting to avoid the Mannouzaka students that came storming mere seconds later. He leaned against the wall, closely inspecting the crowd for a boy with violet hair tied in two – may he say, rather adorable-looking – buns. Hayabusa widened his eyes when he spotted the one and only forward and called his name.

Mitsuyoshi perked up when he heard someone shout for him and turned his head, locking eyes with the Tengawara midfielder. The moment they met one another's gaze, Hayabusa felt some sort of spark flash inside his body, almost as though he'd been struck by lightning. But there was no pain inside of him, no unpleasant feeling whatsoever. The sensation also lasted a mere second, confusing the midfielder even further. It was almost like whatever phenomenon had just hit him was trying to tell him there was indeed more behind the fellow Seed than he thought.

Mitsuyoshi's condition didn't seem far off from his. He froze just as abruptly when he met Hayabusa's golden orbs, his thoughts trailing off so much that the surrounding students almost ran him over. Mitsuyoshi only just managed to regain balance and pushed his way through, until he stepped right in front of the other boy. Even though there was plenty of noise around, their eye lock drowned out everything they heard, resulting in an awkward silence. For some reason, neither of the soccer players said a word to each other. Hayabusa wanted to open his mouth, but he suddenly wondered what he was supposed to say. All this endless contemplating about the Mannouzaka forward, and he hadn't even considered what he was supposed to say past a simple "Hello."

Mitsuyoshi, growing impatient with the idleness between them, raised an eyebrow and asked: "Why did you come here?"

Hayabusa frowned as he barely managed to pick up even one word due to the enveloping chatter. He leaned closer and asked: "What?"

Imitating the action, Mitsuyoshi repeated: "What are you doing here?"

Hayabusa placed a hand behind his ear. "I can't hear you!"

"I ASKED WHAT YOU'RE DO—ugh, let's just go inside." Mitsuyoshi rolled his eyes and grabbed Hayabusa by the wrist, dragging him into the building. The midfielder still wasn't quite sure what Mitsuyoshi had been trying to tell him, but he figured he wanted the two of them to be alone. The Mannouzaka player pulled him all the way to the soccer club room and shut the door, after which he sent his colleague another impatient look. "What are you doing here, Hayabusa? Did the Holy Emperor send you?"

Hayabusa raised his eyebrows, but then realized Mitsuyoshi thought he was visiting on a business matter. The comprehension wasn't supposed to faze him as much as it did, seeing as all they shared in the end was one and the same goal: maintaining control of soccer in Japan. Thinking about it, Hayabusa grew slightly discontent with the social gap between them, but tried not to think much of it. "Uhm, no, uh… Mitsuyoshi, I came for something different. Y-you see, I, uh…"

Mitsuyoshi gave him an odd look, and Hayabusa didn't doubt he would've done the same thing in his place. He sounded like a freaking moron, not even managing one decent sentence. He really should've thought more about this, but he probably hadn't because he figured he wouldn't need to: Hayabusa was never insecure about himself and rarely, if ever, stuttered in front of another person. He always knew what to say and firmly stuck to his words. Sadly, that bit of his reputation shattered right in front of the purple-haired forward, who took him in like he'd proclaimed his love for a piece of fruit. "Spill it, Hayabusa, I haven't got all day."

"R-right." Hayabusa cleared his throat and started, much softer than he would've liked: "Have we… met before?"

Mitsuyoshi stared at him. "What?"

"I-I mean… Before we joined Fifth Sector. I just feel like we've seen each other before that…" Hayabusa avoided eye contact as he did something much more embarrassing than stuttering: he blushed. A lot. He felt like a complete idiot for even considering stealing Mitsuyoshi's time for such a dumb question. Even if the answer was yes, which he highly doubted in the first place, what was he supposed to do? How would this piece of information make a difference in his life? What did it matter if he and Mitsuyoshi had met before, it's not like the other boy gave a crap about this stupid issu—

"… heh." Hayabusa flinched out of his thoughts, only to see Mitsuyoshi lean back on one of the benches and flash a smug – and surprisingly attractive – smirk. "Took you long enough," he told the floor.

Hayabusa blinked a couple of times. "… I beg your pardon?"

Mitsuyoshi snickered at his awestruck voice and looked up at him. "Does this sound familiar?" He reached up and undid his buns, letting his hair cover his shoulders in small, gentle waves. He then got up, grabbed a soccer ball and pressed it against his side, only to give Hayabusa a glare and make himself sound ten years younger: "'You can't play with us, you look like a panda! Like pandas are any good at playing soccer! I don't need weaklings in my team, get out of here, panda boy!'"

He had the midfielder at the very first word. Mitsuyoshi's shoulder-length do looked familiar to begin with, but the way he talked, moved even, was flawlessly identical to Hayabusa himself. That is, his six-year-old self. He actually took a step back as that one nagging gap in his memory was suddenly filled by a less than heartwarming scene, hitting him like a blow to the chest.

* * *

><p><em>"Goal, goal, goal! Hideki-kun did it again!"<em>

_A six-year-old Hayabusa Hideki placed hand on his waist, using the other to flip his medium hair as a sulking goalkeeper went to retrieve the ball. He and his friends were having a match with another group of boys, and it was nothing out of ordinary that Hayabusa's team was in the lead with 10-0. Playing soccer was like breathing to him; he possessed a talent for the sport, which made it all the more fun. Being good at something meant he didn't need to put effort into it._

_"You're amazing, Hideki-kun!" one of his teammates chimed, his fists clenched eagerly. "We're so happy to have you on our team!"_

_"Yeah, yeah!" the others nodded enthusiastically. "There's no way we can lose with you as our ace striker!"_

_Hayabusa grinned proudly. He was more than used to receiving such praise. Of course, he expected nothing less for earning his team victory after victory. They really _would_ be nowhere without him._

_Soon after, the match ended with Hayabusa's sixteenth goal. There were still ten minutes left, but the other team decided to call it quits after suffering so many blows._

_"Thanks for playing," the captain groaned as he handed Hayabusa his ball._

_"My pleasure," Hayabusa smirked. He was about to walk over to his friends when a timid, barely audible voice reached his ears: "U-uhm…" The forward turned around and eyed a boy his age, his purple hair in two buns and a soccer ball clenched in his hands. He needed visible effort to even look Hayabusa in the eye as he spoke. "Y-you… you're really amazing at playing soccer. Hayabusa Hideki-kun, was it…?" He lifted his head slightly, his eyes shining with hope as he extended his arms. "M-my name is Mitsuyoshi Yozakura… I love soccer too… I-I was hoping we could… play it together."_

_Hayabusa stared at him as if he'd gone crazy. He'd never seen the boy before, but that didn't keep him from rejecting the kid right away. A weak, weird-looking player like him on his team? His reputation would be in shambles. Hayabusa startled the other boy, as well as his friends and opponents, by letting out a mocking laugh. He pointed at Mitsuyoshi and scoffed: "You can't play with us! Have you seen yourself, you look like a panda!"_

_Mitsuyoshi flinched at the accusation and took a step back. His hopeful expression broke for a sad, panicked one. "B-but—"_

_"Like pandas are any good at playing soccer, right, guys?" Hayabusa looked at his friends, who started to laugh and point as well. "He really does like a panda!" "What a weirdo!" Even the other team joined in on the mockery, throwing countless accusations in Mitsuyoshi's direction._

_Hayabusa smirked self-indulgently with both teams on his side and turned back to Mitsuyoshi. "I don't need weaklings in my team," he declared calmly, so calmly he actually sounded a little cold. "Get out of here, panda boy."_

_"Yeah, yeah! Panda boy, panda boy!" The other boys repeated the nickname as many times as they could, before the accused boy himself turned on his heel and started running off, tears running down his cheeks._

* * *

><p>"… I didn't stop crying for an hour," Mitsuyoshi whispered, once again seated on a bench and gazing at the floor. "As much as I hated you for breaking my heart, you did hit the nail on the head. I <em>was<em> weak. I loved playing soccer, but I couldn't even pass properly, let alone score a goal. I vowed to get stronger that day… just as strong as Hideki-kun, who I looked up to."

Hayabusa stared at him in awe. He couldn't believe that not only his assumption was right, but he had inflicted this much impact on the other boy as well. So this was why Mitsuyoshi looked so familiar to him… Why hadn't he remembered before? Why had he even forgotten?

"… is… is that why you became a Seed…?" he slowly asked, breaking the silence. "To become strong?"

Mitsuyoshi nodded and looked up at him. "That was the first time I saw you again since that day. I recognized you right away and I was shocked at first… but then again, I figured I shouldn't be surprised Hayabusa Hideki had become a Seed. Soccer always came naturally to you, unlike me. I had to fight to get stronger." The forward cast a gaze on the lockers, seemingly in thought. "After that day… I considered cutting my hair as well. That time you compared me to a panda wasn't the first, nor was it the last. Not only did you bash my soccer skills, you made me self-conscious about my appearance as well… But as I advanced in soccer, I decided I didn't need to change outwardly. You made me out to be a joke, and I was fine with that. It's okay to be a joke. I was different, I still am, and I'm at peace with it. I don't mind being this crazy, witch-like person. As I realized that, Conjurer Purim was born. He's the very essence of this wicked soccer player."

Hayabusa widened his eyes in shock. Mitsuyoshi had developed his Keshin because of him…? Even more, he was the reason Mitsuyoshi had joined Fifth Sector in the first place? He almost couldn't believe it. The midfielder placed a hand on his head, gritting his teeth as he looked at the floor. Mitsuyoshi was who he was because of him, but he still felt the urge to apologize, as rare as it may be. After all, he had been clueless as to how much pain he'd actually caused him until now. "… Mitsuyoshi… I…"

"Hayabusa," Mitsuyoshi interrupted him sternly. Hayabusa instantly shot up and stammered: "Y-yes?"

"Did you… did you come all the way here just to ask me this? To chat about old times?" Mitsuyoshi regained eye contact and Hayabusa was taken aback by the abrupt force the boy emanated. He almost seemed mad, and thinking about it, Hayabusa wasn't too surprised. It was his own fault for forcing the forward to recall painful memories.

He awkwardly lowered his head and answered: "Uh… yeah. I just wanted an answer to this, I guess…"

Mitsuyoshi snickered. "Why? Am I suddenly important to you?"

That was a good question. Hayabusa had been wondering himself since he'd set foot on Mannouzaka terrain. He lifted his head and took another step back when he saw Mitsuyoshi was now approaching him, an intimidating smirk on his face. First he was angry, now he seemed to be enjoying himself. What was going through that kid's head…?

Mitsuyoshi kept on nearing him, eventually forcing Hayabusa back against the wall. The Mannouzaka forward widened his smirk, knowing Hayabusa couldn't escape in his current position, and filled the gap until he stood right in front of him. He took the boy by the chin, making him look into his eyes. "Am I not invisible to you anymore…? Do I matter to you now?"

Hayabusa struggled to even speak. "I-I never meant it like that—"

"Must be nice having your entire team in the palm of your hand, your opponent's team, even," Mitsuyoshi cackled. "Have things changed, _Hideki-kun_? Are you not your team's ace striker anymore, just a stupid midfielder? I'm a forward now, and Mannouzaka's reputation relies entirely on me. Me and Conjurer Purim."

Even if Hayabusa knew what to say, he would've immediately swallowed his words. Mitsuyoshi moved even closer, leaning on his toes and pressing their bodies together. Hayabusa pasted his hands onto the wall, looking for a way out, but Mitsuyoshi kept a firm grip on his shoulders and didn't stop moving until their lips, just barely, touched.

"I'm stronger than you now," he whispered, his voice filled with scorn and gloat. "The tables have turned, Hayabusa Hideki. Surpassing you is the greatest thing I've ever done. You'll always be below me from now on. You're just second-rate."

Hayabusa petrified, not so much due to his words as the malicious look in the other boy's eyes. Mitsuyoshi gave an evil smirk before he stuck out his tongue, very slowly licking Hayabusa's lower lip. The Tengawara player barely even comprehended what was going on. His head was a mess as he experienced fear, regret, anxiety all at the same time… and somewhere, deep inside of him, pleasure as well.

Mitsuyoshi withdrew very slowly, using every second of the moment to enjoy his superior position. He flashed another devilish smirk and licked his lips, having stolen some of Hayabusa's purple lipstick. "Plums… Very tasty."

The first thing Hayabusa did was, instead of shoving the other boy away and creating a healthy distance, blush and avoid eye contact. He only now seemed to realize how close to him Mitsuyoshi had been standing, and he wondered what on earth had possessed him to let the boy have his way with him. "… what… the hell… was that…?" He was relieved to at least have his voice back, even when the gaps between his words lasted at least a second.

Mitsuyoshi simply chuckled; a chuckle very similar to the one he uttered whenever he summoned his Keshin. Having watched his segments on the training tape over and over, Hayabusa recognized the sound right away – and actually grew a little scared of it. Being weird was the least of Mitsuyoshi's peculiar traits; he had just proven himself to be menacing, merciless, and cunning in less than a minute.

"Didn't I tell you?" the forward said, snapping Hayabusa out of his thoughts. He placed an index finger under his chin, forcing him to make eye contact a second time. "… I'm crazy. And I don't mind that at all." He retracted his hand and added: "There's a practice match between Tengawara and Mannouzaka tomorrow. See you on the field, _lipstick boy_." The forward then moved away and left the locker room, leaving Hayabusa to pick himself back up. As soon as the midfielder detached from the wall, he almost dropped down on his knees, unable to process the blow Mitsuyoshi had just applied on him. No one had ever affected him like this before; he had no idea what to do. More than ever, Mitsuyoshi Yozakura had resembled a witch just now, manipulating and playing with him. Hayabusa was frightened knowing the weak, sensitive boy he had rejected years ago basically had him down on his knees now. He was frightened, so… why was a part of him pleased? Why had it indulged in being touched by the Mannouzaka forward, happily accepting the body contact and furthermore, that moment his tongue licked his bare skin?

Feeling himself blush again, Hayabusa figured he should get out of here. Whatever unexplainable conflict was rummaging through his head, he had the answer he had come for – even if he'd received much more than that – and he no longer had any business here. The Tengawara player fled from the locker room and was practically running by the time he exited the school, almost feeling like it was glaring ominously into his back. Even though the building itself did nothing, there was one Mannouzaka student that eyed the outsider through a window, arms crossed and smirk wide. His eyes stalked the Tengawara midfielder until he disappeared from view. Mitsuyoshi Yozakura definitely looked forward to tomorrow's match.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why didn't Hayabusa just wait until the practice match to confront Mitsuyoshi? I have no idea; he was probably too preoccupied to remember they'd see each other soon, I just didn't know how to work it in. Oh well, this wouldn't be a traditional story of mine if it didn't have a hole or two. XD Hope you enjoyed, everyone! Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Acceptance

**A/N: Okay, I lied, it's a two-shot. I decided to write a sequel to the first chapter due to popular demand (lolno). XD But really, there were more people who enjoyed the story than I thought, and it's particularly Birdincage2308 who inspired me to continue. ^^ So a special thank you to her! And a big thank you to all of you for your wonderful reviews, I'm so grateful! -heart- This chapter is rather long and I probably should've split it, but it didn't feel right. I sort of wrote it like a seperate story, but since it's a continuation from chapter 1, I decided to submit it here. Enjoy, minna-san!**

* * *

><p>Hayabusa got undressed with a heavy heart. Today was the day of the practice match against Mannouzaka, which took place in the Tengawara stadium. Both teams had retired to separate locker rooms to get ready. The purple-haired midfielder was <em>not<em> looking forward to this match. Only a day ago had a forward from the opposing team made clear what he thought of him. Mannouzaka, even more so than Tengawara, were infamous for their rough plays, and Hayabusa had not a single doubt that his life was in danger as long as Mitsuyoshi Yozakura begrudged him.

Once in his uniform, the midfielder sat down and applied new bits of lipstick here and there. He frowned at the face in his mirror, staring at him with eyes full of fear and disconfidence. It had been a very, very long time since he'd felt this anxious, if he had ever experienced the feeling at all. He was usually so sure – one might even say full – of himself, he had never cared what others thought of him before. All that mattered to him was being strong and winning matches at all costs… so why was he afraid of one single boy, who was younger as well as smaller than him to begin with?

Hayabusa looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, meeting the concerned features of his captain.

"Are you alright, Hayabusa? You seem a little… distracted."

Hayabusa's frown widened. Kita had never asked him that before. He snuck a peek at his teammates, who quickly resumed whatever they were doing when they realized he had caught their worried faces. Hayabusa groaned and looked back at his captain, giving an unconvincing nod. "I'm fine."

Kita flashed him a smile. "Don't worry, it's just a practice match. Improvement is more important than victory. Even if we don't win, it's not the end of the world."

For him, maybe. Mitsuyoshi would probably eat the midfielder alive. Hayabusa shut his eyes, but instantly opened them again when the image of an evilly cackling Mannouzaka forward filled the darkness. Just envisioning his smirk, just recalling that wicked chuckle, gave Hayabusa the chills. And the worst part was that the only one to blame for Mitsuyoshi's witch-like personality was he himself. Because he had resorted to being a bully nine years ago, Mitsuyoshi had developed a deep amount of hatred for him, basing his personality and even his plays entirely on that single grudge. He had no one to blame but himself for whatever was going to go down on that field… Hayabusa sighed and got up when Kita lead the team out of the locker room. Here goes nothing.

* * *

><p>"Let's have a good game!"<p>

Both teams were lined up on the middle of the field and gave each other a traditional bow. Hayabusa moved back up, more than relieved that Mitsuyoshi was standing at the other end of the Mannouzaka line. At least he wasn't forced to look him in the eye. He glanced to his right, where the two captains gave each other a handshake.

"Are you sure about this, Kita?" Isozaki inquired, a sly smirk on his face. "Practice matches don't have a fixed score. We won't be holding back."

Kita answered with a friendly smile. The fewer fixed matches, the better. "Neither will we."

Isozaki snorted. "Do you honestly think you can win against a team with three Seeds? The outcome is basically decided already."

"We won't know that until we play," Kita pointed out, respectful as ever. He retracted his hand and placed it on Nishinosora's shoulder instead. The blonde was busy sending the Mannouzaka captain a nasty look, making Hayabusa snicker under his breath. He was well aware that Nishinosora's feelings towards their captain meant more than mere admiration. The midfielder relaxed under Kita's touch and gave him a pout, which the forward easily erased with the same peaceful smile.

As the players scattered to take their place on the field, Hayabusa turned around and looked right into the face of Mitsuyoshi Yozakura. He was so startled that he actually backed off a little, making the other boy snicker. "Did I leave an impression yesterday?" When all Hayabusa did was gape at him, the forward smirked and added: "About time you noticed me." He leaned closer, once again invading Hayabusa's personal space, but the midfielder was fortunate enough to have room he could back into, unlike the other day. "Trust me on this, Hayabusa Hideki. I will _destroy_ you."

Hayabusa swallowed hard and followed the other boy with his eyes as he took his usual place on the field. Mere minutes after wondering why he even let Mitsuyoshi get to him, he could actually feel his legs tremble just from looking into those violet, hate-filled eyes. He didn't know what possessed him to let Mitsuyoshi intimidate him so much, but one thing was for sure – that kid was scary as hell. What had he gotten himself into…

"Hayabusa, we get to kick off," Kita called, shaking the midfielder out of his thoughts. Hayabusa quickly took his position and waited for the whistle. Kita gave him the ball right at the start, leaving him to infiltrate Mannouzaka's half of the field. Hayabusa actually started to feel a little relieved; as long as he stayed here, trying to score goals, Mitsuyoshi wasn't going to try anything. Right, he just had to stay on this side of the—

"No time to be spacing off!"

Hayabusa felt a sharp pain in his ankle and fell to the ground, losing hold of the ball. Isozaki had caught him off-guard with a sliding tackle and was now running in the opposite direction, easily evading Kita and Nishinosora. Hayabusa got back up and ran after him, wondering what on earth had just happened. He had never let someone steal the ball from him so easily before. Hayabusa picked up the pace, telling himself to focus. Even if there was a purple-haired devil staring him down on the field, he couldn't afford to lose. He was one of the best, if not _the_ best, players on his team; playing soccer cost him little to no effort. He had to prove he was not a weakling…!

Just as Isozaki spun to his right and made a pass to one of his teammates, Hayabusa intervened and stole the ball back, earning a few gasps from surrounding players. He ran back to Mannouzaka territory, almost desperate to cross that middle line, but Mitsuyoshi blocked his path and gave him a devilish grin. "Where do you think you're going?"

Hayabusa widened his eyes when the forward came for him, intending to bring him down, and only just managed to pass the ball to his captain, who took over from there. Mitsuyoshi stopped in his tracks and sent him a glare before giving chase. Hayabusa gasped when the forward went straight for Nishinosora, who was now in possession of the ball. He couldn't even shout his name before Mitsuyoshi tackled him from behind, causing the midfielder to cry in pain. While the forward ran off with the ball, Nishinosora cringed in the grass, grasping the arm he had landed on. Kita ran over and kneeled down, inquiring if he was alright.

Sadly, Nishinosora's defeat was just the beginning. As the match progressed and neither team managed to score, the Mannouzaka players got rougher and rougher, doing their reputation justice. Tengawara had their hands full just keeping them away from the goal, let alone making an attempt to score themselves. Hayabusa was forced to watch his friends receive blow after blow, resulting in half of Tengawara collapsing on the field and struggling to get up. The only reason the midfielder was still standing himself was because he had been evading Mannouzaka's offense all this time, and not because he was too quick for them. The longer the match lasted, the more distracted he became. Although he kept his eyes on the ball and stayed close to his teammates, he was too slow to connect to their passes, as well as get the ball back when Mannouzaka got a hold of it. Seeing as he was never the center of attention, his opponents left him alone. Hayabusa felt like a disgrace for letting the others throw themselves into Mannouzaka's way, knowing they were just going to get kicked in the face. He had made a total one-eighty compared to his usual plays: focused, flexible and dangerous. It was all because of _him_… Hayabusa cast a glance on Mitsuyoshi, who was busy torturing one of Tengawara's defenders. Hayabusa gritted his teeth, getting frustrated with himself. Why, why on earth did Mitsuyoshi hold so much power over him? What was it that made him so special?

Hayabusa gasped when Kita's voice called him back to earth: "Hayabusa! What's the matter with you? You have to stop him!" Hayabusa shook himself awake. His captain was right. The midfielder didn't have a single excuse to be running there idly. How could he call himself a Seed when he couldn't even make a decent pass? Hayabusa clenched his fists and spurted after Mitsuyoshi, who was still stuck in the defense. His eyes flicked from the forward to the clock; five more minutes… At this rate, Mannouzaka would win the game with 1-0. All of Tengawara, save for its Seed player, was exhausted.

Hayabusa managed to catch up and passed Mitsuyoshi on his way to the goal, leaping in his path and turning to face the forward. "You're not getting past me!"

"Oh? Baring your teeth, I see," Mitsuyoshi mocked. He then narrowed his eyes and his lips curved into a malicious grin. "You just dug your own grave."

When he crossed his hands above his head, Hayabusa knew what was coming. He held his arms in front of his face when the arrival of Conjurer Purim almost sent him flying, accompanied by the oh so familiar cackle he had grown terrified of. He froze completely when the Keshin summoned a pink and white box from his top hat, his eyes widened in fear. How could he possibly stop a strong Keshin Shoot like Magician's Box? Hayabusa was about to lose complete confidence when he heard Kita shout his name again, followed by more and more of his teammates. Even the goalkeeper joined in, and the midfielder soon had his entire team rooting for him. Hayabusa gasped when he realized they were all counting on him. He briefly remembered how Mitsuyoshi told him all of Mannouzaka relied on him and his Keshin. He was the exact same – being the only Seed in Tengawara, he had to protect their reputation. If Mitsuyoshi could do it, so could he. He had always been the one to bring Tengawara victory, and there was no reason to break that record now.

Hayabusa lifted his own hands above his head and let out a roar, mustering all of his energy to conjure his own Keshin. He squeezed his eyes shut in pure concentration when the conversation between him and Mitsuyoshi flashed through his head, seeing that childlike, spiteful face in front of him again.

"_Have things changed, Hideki-kun?" _

Hayabusa gritted his teeth and opened his eyes again. With his own Keshin now towering above him, he steadied himself for the oncoming attack.

"_I'm stronger than you now. Surpassing you is the greatest thing I've ever done."_

No… Somehow, in a way he failed to comprehend, Hayabusa managed to replace his fear with anger. Mitsuyoshi hadn't surpassed him; he had yet to prove he had. The forward shot the ball through his Magician's Box, filling it with power and blasting it straight to the midfielder. The attack was strong enough to blow his hair back, along with bits of grass, and Hayabusa needed to stomp his feet into the ground to remain standing. The closer the soccer ball came, the more his determinacy increased. Mitsuyoshi had filled his mind with doubts, claiming he was stronger, but Hayabusa realized those words were as good as empty. He never actually shown that he was stronger than him… and the midfielder wasn't going to let him now.

The Tengawara player raced towards the ball and jumped up, stopping it in mid-air. He could feel an intense pain in his foot as soon as it collided with the shoot, but he refused to give up. The moment he decided he wouldn't falter, Hayabusa felt a sudden spark emerge inside of him, coming right from his heart. This feeling… He had never felt it before. He parted his lips in awe when he realized it was actual effort. Yes, he had never actually given any of his matches his all, because he didn't have to. He possessed a natural talent for soccer and therefore refused to waste energy when he didn't have to. But now… for the first time… he actually had to. He had to do his best. Being talented wasn't enough; he had to put actual work and devotion into in his actions. Hayabusa felt his anger, and with that his power, build up as Mitsuyoshi's cackling voice continued to provoke him inside his head.

"_You'll always be below me from now on."_

No…

"_You're just second-rate."_

"No… I'm… NOT!" Hayabusa exhaled another shout as he began resisting against the burning ball, using as much help from his Keshin as he could. Birdman Falco had now joined hands with Conjurer Purim, trying to shove the other Keshin out of the way. Hayabusa shut one eye in pain; the more he fought, the more it felt like his foot was going to break. But he couldn't give in… His team was counting on him. Tengawara's victory depended on this very moment, on whether he would let Mitsuyoshi score or not. And he definitely wouldn't.

"_I vowed to get stronger that day… just as strong as Hideki-kun, who I looked up to."_

"Mitsuyoshi… YOZAKURA!" In a flash, Hayabusa lashed out and sent the ball straight through Mitsuyoshi's Keshin, causing it to dissolve into his back. Mitsuyoshi, startled by the sudden turn of events, flew back due to Hayabusa's counterattack and rolled over a couple of times, exhaling a yell. Hayabusa zoomed past him on his way to the Mannouzaka goal, never taking his eyes off the soaring ball. Kita managed to catch it and maintained possession of it until Hayabusa was on the other end of the field. "Hayabusa!"

"Okay!" Hayabusa perfectly connected to his pass and didn't hesitate to use his last bit of strength for his own Keshin Shoot. He leapt into the air and prepared himself for the attack, ignoring the increasing pain in his foot. He was going to score that one goal, even if he broke apart doing so. Even if he had never gambled this much vigor before, he was going to show his teammates could rely on him even when his usual plays weren't enough. Hayabusa let Birdman Falco absorb all of his energy, only to transfer it into the ball and send it at the goal. "Falco Wing!"

Mannouzaka's goalkeeper had no time to call upon his own Keshin before the ball blasted through his hands with incredible speed, sending him to the ground straight away. The faces of all Tengawara players lit up in awe when the whistle announced their first goal, as well as the end of the match. Hayabusa landed on the ground and sank through his knees, letting his Keshin fade into his back. He was panting and sweating all over, struggling to catch his breath. He had never fought this hard during a soccer match before. In a way, it made him feel… complete. He had always thought soccer didn't require hard work, but knowing it did actually only made it more fun.

Hayabusa looked up when his friends came running and cheered for him, congratulating him on his comeback. Hayabusa smiled, and then smirked, as he acknowledged that Tengawara once again owed their victory all to him. He was, in the end, still the best player on his team. He glanced over at Mitsuyoshi, who was still sitting on the other side of the field. The forward looked up and Hayabusa was no longer intimidated by his glare, but something entirely different threw him off-guard this time.

While Kita and Isozaki approached each other for a defining handshake and all other players left the field to grab a shower, Hayabusa kept his eyes on the back of Mitsuyoshi's head. Just now, during that one second their eyes met, Hayabusa could swear he had seen the forward cry.

* * *

><p>"Damn Tengawara…"<p>

"I totally didn't see that Hayabusa coming!"

"I'm sorry, I… I couldn't stop him…"

"It's fine, Shinoyama, better luck next time."

Mitsuyoshi gritted his teeth as he listened to the chatter between his showering teammates. Fine? What the hell was fine? They had lost. Moreover, they had lost to that damn, blasted, cursed… Mitsuyoshi only barely managed to keep himself from yanking at his own hair, which had been left undone in order to wash it. He threw a glare at the wall, looking ready to destroy it with just his eyes. What had gone wrong? How could he have lost to Hayabusa Hideki? He had trained so hard! This match shouldn't have ended the way it did!

The forward's face stayed on thunder while everybody finished showering and got dressed, preparing to return to their own school. All Mitsuyoshi did was keep his towel on and sink down on a bench, staring at his bare feet. He wasn't motivated for anything right now, not even dressing himself. He refused to move in the first place. The forward didn't know who he despised more at the moment; the Tengawara midfielder or himself. He should've surpassed him… He was meant to be stronger. What had all this effort all these years been for? It couldn't have been for nothing, that was impossible. It had to be impossible…!

"Mitsuyoshi." The voice of his captain snapped him back to reality. Mitsuyoshi glanced up at a confused-looking Isozaki. "Shouldn't you be getting dressed? We're going back to school."

Mitsuyoshi sent him glare. "I don't want to."

"What?" Isozaki asked in disbelief, drawing attention from their fellow players. "Don't be an idiot. Put some clothes on so we can leave."

Mitsuyoshi lowered his head, no longer sending that death glare, but the lack of eye contact only intimidated his teammates more. His fingers gripped onto the bench as an ominous, dark purple aura started to surround the boy, leaving all but the captain speechless. "Mi-Mitsuyoshi…?"

"I… am not an idiot," the forward hissed, spitting every single word in spite. "Don't you ever call me an IDIOT!" He suddenly shot up, causing the team to back off, and Isozaki realized he shouldn't have said anything when the forward started resembling nothing short of a witch.

* * *

><p>Hayabusa eyed himself in his mirror, more than satisfied to see his usual, confident smirk. He felt like he had revived himself in this match. After Mitsuyoshi forced him into a corner, frightening and discouraging him, he had found the strength to resurrect his usual self: the unfazed, determined midfielder of Tengawara Junior High. Hayabusa couldn't help but take pleasure in the thought that Mitsuyoshi really had been all talk, but he also felt like had something to thank him for. If the forward hadn't forced him to give his all in this match, he wouldn't have realized how much fun soccer actually was.<p>

Hayabusa had just finished colouring his lower lip after the lipstick had been washed off in the shower. He was the last one in the locker room, having stayed behind to apply his traditional bit of makeup. Smiling cheerfully, Hayabusa grabbed his bag and exited the locker room. He was just about to pass the one Mannouzaka borrowed when said members suddenly burst outside, some of them cowering in fear. Hayabusa backed away and watched in shock as they ran off, mentioning how a certain someone "was in one of his moods again".

Hayabusa lifted his eyebrows. He could only think of one person who matched that description; said boy had shown him an unhealthy variety of moods yesterday. Once all of Mannouzaka's members were out of sight, he carefully peeked through the open door. "Mitsuyo—"

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

Hayabusa bit his tongue when a soccer ball hit him full-on in the head, causing him to fall back on the floor. He groaned in pain and sat up to rub his head, only to find Mitsuyoshi Yozakura standing right in front of him. When did he get there? The forward, having never looked more infuriated than now, grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the locker room. He slammed the door shut by throwing the midfielder against it, forcing another painful sound out of his mouth. Hayabusa couldn't even speak before Mitsuyoshi caught him by the collar, shaking him senseless.

"WHY? WHY are you still stronger than me? How could you do that to me? Do you know what I've sacrificed to get this far, DO YOU?" Mitsuyoshi shouted in his face and just kept going on and on, showering Hayabusa with countless accusations. While he was completely taken aback by the sudden offense, Hayabusa didn't feel the slightest bit of fear while Mitsuyoshi screamed at him. Unlike the other day, when he was intimidatingly calm and cunning, he was now completely out of control. The way he ranted made him sound more like a child than anything; Hayabusa started to wonder why he had even been scared of him in the first place. Was this the same fearsome forward from Mannouzaka that had cornered him and sensually licked his lower lip, leaving him completely powerless in his grasp?

He was about to shove the other boy off, convinced he was able to do it this time, but then Mitsuyoshi stopped shouting and hung his head, completely silent all of a sudden. He lowered his hands to Hayabusa's chest, clutching onto the fabric of his school uniform. Hayabusa felt his heart pick up the pace when the forward leaned closer, pressing his forehead between his hands. "Mitsuyoshi…?"

"Why… why… why…" the younger boy chanted over and over. Hayabusa realized he was crying when his voice broke halfway through, confirming his earlier assumption. Hearing him cry sparked the memory of a six-year-old Mitsuyoshi in an identical state, brokenhearted after being rejected by his idol. Hayabusa knew he shouldn't, but he started feeling sorry for the boy. Not only because of what he had done to him when they were young, but also because he had, in a way, rejected him once again. Mitsuyoshi had made it clear how much effort he put into overthrowing him, and he had been completely convinced that he succeeded. Hayabusa frowned at the purple-haired boy, his heart filling with guilt. If his own dream were shattered like that… he'd feel the exact same way in his place.

For a moment, all that was heard were Mitsuyoshi's sobs. Hayabusa said nothing, simply letting him wet his jacket with his tears. Occasionally, he would glance around the room in an absentminded fashion, but most of the time, his gaze was focused on the other boy. He wasn't sure what to do, but decided that didn't matter right now. He should probably leave Mitsuyoshi to cry out his frustration, without interruption.

When the room went completely silent, Hayabusa decided to speak up. "… Mitsuyoshi…"

Mitsuyoshi sniffed and lifted his head, looking at him with big, wet, surprisingly gentle eyes. "W-what?"

"… your towel fell off."

Mitsuyoshi stared at him before directing his gaze to the floor, indeed finding his towel there. Instantly flushing, he grabbed the piece of cloth and backed away, wrapping it around his waist. He tied a tight knot while glaring at the midfielder. "D-did you see?"

Hayabusa brought a fist to his mouth, snickering into it. It was more than amusing to see Mitsuyoshi so panicked all of a sudden, eyes wide and face red. His loose, wet hair added a feminine touch to his already innocent and vulnerable appearance, actually making him look kind of cute.

Mitsuyoshi approached him again when he didn't get an answer. "Well? Did you?"

"I didn't, I didn't." Hayabusa waved his hands in front of his chest when Mitsuyoshi sent him a suspicious stare. "I didn't see anything."

Mitsuyoshi continued to glare at him for a moment, but then lowered his head again, not saying anything. Hayabusa dropped his amused expression when the forward reverted to his former, sorrowful state. He figured he should say something when he saw his shoulders tremble and cleared his throat. "Mi… Mitsuyoshi… Why don't we… start again?"

Mitsuyoshi looked up at him, tears welling up in his eyes. "W-what?"

Hayabusa exhaled a sigh and tried to formulate the correct sentences in his mind. He didn't want Mitsuyoshi dragging him around again, be it in a psychological or physical sense. He forced himself to look the forward in the eye to prove he meant his words. "… I'm not that person from your memories anymore. I know I was horrible back then, and I'm sorry for bullying you. But what's the use of dedicating your entire life to beating me when I've grown up? When I've changed? Why don't… why don't you change _with_ me?"

Mitsuyoshi clearly didn't see that coming. He gawked at the other boy in complete disbelief, feeling more and more confused. He had never stopped to think that Hayabusa, as horrible as he had been at the age of six, had grown more mature. He was right when he pointed out that Mitsuyoshi was stuck focusing on that one part of his life, a part he had allowed to torment him for so long… When it came down to it, Hayabusa wasn't the one who had forced him to devote so much time and effort to the goal of defeating him. That was his own choice… His own stupid choice. Mitsuyoshi clasped the sides of his head, suddenly lacking oxygen. What had he been doing all this time?

Hayabusa frowned in surprise at Mitsuyoshi's gesture and started approaching him. "Mitsuyoshi…?"

"Don't…!" Mitsuyoshi backed away, averting his head. "Don't come closer…!"

Hayabusa furrowed his eyebrows, hesitant for a moment. Not that he felt a great desire to get anywhere close to the forward, but the tone in Mitsuyoshi's voice made him think twice. He sounded angry, frustrated and broken all at the same time. Hayabusa could only think of one thing that helped when people were this upset, and it definitely involved getting closer. When he saw Mitsuyoshi shiver all over – though admittedly, that might be from his half-naked naked state – Hayabusa decided to go for it.

Mitsuyoshi gasped when two strong arms pulled him in an embrace. Before he knew it, his head was pressed against Hayabusa's shoulder, his hands gripping onto his back. Mitsuyoshi was breathless for a moment, for some reason blushing again. It was only when his heart sped up like mad, shaking him out of his frozen state, that he remembered he should be resisting. "Ha… Hayabusa! W-what do you think you're doing?" The forward started to struggle, but Hayabusa tightened his grasp in response, determined to keep him in his arms. Mitsuyoshi ceased his escape attempts when he realized his towel might fall off again due to the wiggling, but he was still tense in the other boy's hug. What on earth was he doing…?

"Mitsuyoshi…" Hayabusa whispered, making the forward flinch. He was suddenly so close… He could feel the midfielder's breath on his bare skin, giving him goose bumps. "… why don't we play soccer together from now on? You wanted to play with me before, right…?"

Mitsuyoshi's expression softened. For a reason he didn't know, he leaned into the other boy and shut his eyes, taking in the fresh scent of his uniform. He didn't answer in words, but Hayabusa knew what he meant when the younger player slithered his own arms around his back, returning the hug. He smiled sincerely and added just as softly: "We can get stronger together… It doesn't matter if we're from different schools. I… want to make it up to you, Mitsuyoshi. Forgive me for what I did to you."

Mitsuyoshi twitched, but quickly relaxed again when he felt Hayabusa's fingers shift on his back. The rubbing gave him a peaceful feeling, soothing him even further. A part of him still didn't believe that the bully who had broken his heart so many years was now hugging him, asking for forgiveness, offering to play together. Hayabusa really had changed… and Mitsuyoshi knew he should too. It was unhealthy to waste any more energy obsessing over his grudge.

"… okay…" he whispered, closing his eyes for a moment, lingering in the other boy's arms. "I'd like that…"

Hayabusa couldn't help but smile when he heard that quiet, timid voice. It felt like he was finally hearing the real Mitsuyoshi, a Mitsuyoshi who refrained from hiding behind his hatred and showed his vulnerable side. Hayabusa had to admit he quite liked that part of him. He closed his own eyes, also refusing to break apart, and lifted one hand to play with Mitsuyoshi's wet hair. Those purple curls, especially when caressing his shoulders, really did make the forward look adorable.

"… and just for the record…" Hayabusa started, making Mitsuyoshi open his eyes again. "… I really like pandas."

The midfielder could feel the other boy shudder against him. Mitsuyoshi moved back with a chuckle – a much more gentle and friendly chuckle than Hayabusa was used to.

"Idiot," Mitsuyoshi scoffed, ripping out of the embrace. Hayabusa stepped back with a smile. He knew the forward meant well when he saw the playful look on his face. After meeting his sadistic, angry and somber side… watching him smile was definitely the sight he preferred above all. Hayabusa did raise an eyebrow when Mitsuyoshi gestured to the door: "Go on. Get out."

"Get out?" the midfielder repeated confusedly.

"I need to change," Mitsuyoshi reminded him as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "I want some privacy." He walked over to his spot on the bench and grabbed his jeans. "You better still be here when I'm finished, Hayabusa."

Hayabusa smirked. "Promise." He walked to the door and added: "I'll wait outside," before he left the room.

Mitsuyoshi mimicked the smirk and started to get dressed. Once he had his Mannouzaka uniform on, he walked over to a mirror above the sinks to do his hair. He caught himself smiling when he worked on his second bun, recalling what Hayabusa had told him. He lowered his hands once his hair was fixed and took in his reflection for a moment, detecting the glint in his own eyes. It felt as though he'd been freed from a heavy burden… A burden Hayabusa had caused him, and a burden Hayabusa had taken away. Mitsuyoshi placed a hand over his heart, knowing it hadn't stopped racing since the Tengawara player had taken him his arms.

"… he really likes pandas… huh…?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that was it! I hope you liked it, everybody! I'm personally a little iffy about this chapter because it's the very first time I had to describe a soccer match, which I'm DEFINITELY not doing again anytime soon. x.x I kept changing stuff and even now, I'm still not sure if everything's the way I want it to be. But yeah, it's good enough to put up here. So yes, please tell me what you think and until next time! ^^ -chu-**


End file.
